


[Podfic] got you in my sights

by greedy_dancer



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: 1970s, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Competence Kink, Download Available, Italian Mafia, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Self-Indulgent, This Is Luca Marinelli's Fault, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: wordslinging's story, read aloud (7min.)There are a lot of unfortunate things about this job, but high on Joe’s personal list is how Nicky pretending to be a thoroughly bad person is somehow stupidly, ridiculously, brain-meltingly sexy.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] got you in my sights

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [got you in my sights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245027) by [wordslinging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordslinging/pseuds/wordslinging). 



> Writer's note: _This happened because I watched Trust and went a little feral over the scene where Luca Marinelli brings "hypercompetent Italian sniper" energy to a role that is otherwise as un-Nicky-like as possible. If you have not seen Trust, allow me to[direct you to the scene in question](https://timgayterson.tumblr.com/post/626851179945721856/primo-in-that-cornflower-blue-fit-flared-pants) (no spoilers for the series as a whole). Much like Joe, I cannot and will not be held accountable for my actions when presented with that._

  


### Download / stream

      * **MP3:**[Click here to stream or right-click to save](https://bit.ly/3hPesbE)



### Details

    * **Length:** 0:07:10
    * **File size:** 5Mo

### Additional credits

        * **Cover art:** greedy_dancer
        * **Hosted by:** Paraka
        * **Podfic work skin adapted from:** Azdaema

### Feedback

I'd love to know if you listened! Leave kudos or a comment here, or:
    * Find me [on Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/)
    * Find me [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)
    * Email me at greedy.dancy@gmail.com




End file.
